Long Lost Daughter
by Alicefreak101
Summary: Summery is inside.
1. Summery

Summery

Katherine Cullen was born in 1900. Her parents are Carlisle Cullen and Eliza Cullen. However Carlisle left after Eliza found what he was and what he had done to her. It was too late to get rid of the baby so when Katherine was born, Eliza died after giving birth to Katherine.

Katherine or Kat is now living on her own after leaving her adoptive family, many decades ago. Yes she knew that she was adopted, but she didn't know who her father was so now she is on the hunt to find her father.

Katherine is half human half vampire. She can live off animal blood and human food. She attends school like any normal human would.

Will Katherine find her father?

Read and find out.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

My name is Katherine Jones or at least I thought it was. I just found out that my real last name is Cullen. My real father is Carlisle Cullen.

I have been searching for my father for a while now, when I finally found him.

I'm half human, half vampire. I can live off of animal blood and human food.

I go to school and live among humans. However this year

I'm gonna be taking a year off to get to know my father. I wonder what he looks like? All I know is that he is a doctor. In fact one of the best

doctors in the world from what I've read.

I've been packing for the past two days getting ready to head to Forks, Washington.

Once I finished packing, I loaded up my Lamborghini and soon took off to meet my father.


	3. LLD Chapter One

Chapter One

As I drove past the "Welcome to Forks" sign I smiled knowing that I was almost there.

I was ready to meet my father. Carlisle Cullen.

I stopped by the gas station to get gas, before heading back on the road.

After putting in the address into my GPS I headed further into the darkness of the forest. About twenty minutes passed when I finally arrived.

A big beautiful house came into my view. It had to be at least three stories high.

I parked next to a black Mercedes and got out.

As I got out of my car, a few people came out, and one of them was my father.

"Hi! I'm Alice!" The pixie said cheerfully.

"Hi. Um sorry to come on a short notice, but my name's Katherine or Kat and I believe that my father lives here as in my real father." I said trying not to give much away.

"Who's your father?" Carlisle asked.

I took a deep breath and looked up at Carlisle.

"You are." I said finally, taking another deep breath.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't have any kids, except when both Esme and I adopted." Carlisle spoke.

"Do you remember a woman named Eliza Jefferson?" Not hesitating to ask.

"Of course, I met her back in the early 1900s. However she left me after she found out what I was." Carlisle stated.

"Well she apparently had me. I was born on February 24th 1900. She died giving birth to me. I'm half human, half vampire."

"So you're just like Renesmee?" The blonde haired girl stated.

"I'm guessing she is the same as me?" I asked.

"Yeah she is. However she's only four years old, but she looks fourteen." The brunette said.

"I have the birth certificate proving that I'm your daughter. I had my DNA tested and it was matched to you." I said handing the sealed documents to Carlisle.

Carlisle opened up the documents and looked at them.

"Let's all go inside and we can discuss this, just the two of us." Carlisle said to me.

I just nodded. We all headed inside and I followed my father up to his office. He opened up the door and I walked in before he turned around and shut the door.

"I'm sorry to bring this up to my office, I didn't want my other children or well, mainly Alice, she can be quite hyper when it comes to new siblings.

I didn't believe it at first till I read the documents." Carlisle said.

"I would have found you a long time ago, but I didn't think of it till a few months ago." I said sitting down.

"That's understandable. I've been quite busy myself, working at Forks Hospital." Carlisle said.

"So is Renesmee attending school?" I asked.

"Yes, she is. She's attending Forks High school. You can attend with her when school starts in two months." Carlisle stated.

"Yeah I'm not too sure about that yet. I've been through so many years of school." I stated laughing slightly.

"Yeah the others felt that way. We'll be moving away from Forks in about two years so no one gets suspicious." Carlisle said.

"Yeah I had to do the same thing with my adoptive family. They too are vampires, but I left them decades ago after I matured to the right age." I said taking a metal water bottle out, that was filled with animal blood.

"Are you drinking animal blood?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah. I didn't take a break from driving so I filled this to tide me over till I got here." I explained to my father.

After talking to my father for a while we went back downstairs and met the others.

"Oh I'm so happy to have another sibling!" Alice squealed.

"Is she always like this?" I asked laughing.

"Oh yes. Especially when someone new comes around." The big tall buff vampire said. "I'm Emmett and that's Rosalie." Emmett said.

"You already know who I am, but that's Jasper." Alice said.

"That's Bella over there she's on the phone with Edward. He and Renesmee are over at the other house. Well their house." Rosalie said.

"Alright." I said smiling. "And you must be Esme, sorry for not really introducing myself to you all." I apologized.

"Oh it's no problem dear." Esme said. "Would you like to eat something?" Esme asked.

"I'm fine for now, but thank you for asking." I said.

"Edward, Renesmee this is Kat, she is Carlisle's long lost daughter." Bella said.

"It's nice to meet you Kat." Edward said shaking my hand.

"Hi." Renesmee said.

"Ness it's alright, she's actually just like you." Jasper said.

"Really another one like me?" Renesmee asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, but I've been around since the 1900s." I said smiling at Edward and Bella's daughter.

"Mom can Jake come over later?" Renesmee asked.

"I don't know. I think he's still out of town." Bella said.

"Who's Jake?" I asked out of curiosity.

"He's my friend, but I haven't seen him for a week now." Renesmee said. "By the way how old are you?" Renesmee asked.

"Ness we don't ask how old others are." Edward scolded his daughter.

"No it's alright. I'm two hundred and twenty two years old." I said smiling.

"Wow, you're older than my dad." Ness said.

"Well only by a year." I said laughing.

The day went by fast and I was laying in my room, that Alice and Esme had designed for me. It was around two in the morning when I finally fell asleep.

 _I was inside my dream walking around, when the scene changed._

 _I was chained to a wall and I felt weak, really weak._

 _It was like everything was moving in slow motion and my body was moving slowly, but nothing was really happening._

 _A tall dark figure walked into the room, smiling wickedly at me. His laugh was a wicked laugh, scaring me. Torturing me._

 _I"m gonna die._

 _I started to scream when suddenly I felt someone shaking me._

I opened up my eyes and sat up quickly.

"Hey it was just a dream." My father said rubbing my back trying to calm me down.

"It felt so real though. I c...couldn't move my body and I w...was chained to a wall. There was this tall dark figure and he started to torture me. I felt like I was gonna die." I cried as my father pulled me into an embrace and tried to calm me down.

"You're alright. You're safe." My father reassured me.

I soon calmed down and all I remember is being laid down before falling back into complete darkness.

 **A/N: Alright so let me know what you guys think. This is my first Twilight fanfiction iv'e done in a long time, so let me know. Chapter two is coming soon. I'm writing it right now.**


	4. LLD Chapter Two

Chapter Two

It wasn't until about twelve in the afternoon when I finally woke up. I remember waking up from the nightmare I was having, and my father comforting me, but everything else was a blur.

I got out of bed and got dressed and then headed downstairs where the others were.

"Well good afternoon sleepyhead." Alice said cheerfully.

"Don't start Alice. Not really in the mood." I said grumpily as I headed to the kitchen.

"Awe so no shopping with me?" Alice asked.

"I never agreed to going shopping with you Alice." I said as I ate some strawberries that I found in the fridge.

"But there is a huge sale going on at the mall and you girl need some new clothes." Alice said watching me eat.

"I don't need new clothes they are perfectly fine. No need to insult my clothes." I said glaring at Alice.

"Alice stop bugging my daughter." My father said walking into the kitchen. "Good afternoon Katherine." My father said walking up to me and kissing me on the head.

I just smiled slightly.

"Father you can call me Kat you know." I told my father as I ate more strawberries.

"Right of course." My father chuckled slightly.

I just smiled, before turning to Alice who was sulking in a corner.

"I'll go shopping with you, but on one condition. I get to choose the outfits and shoes. No whining or we'll leave." I said to Alice. "Understood?"

Alice just nodded.

"You're such a demanding little girl you know that right?" Alice asked.

I just turned around fuming at the word little girl.

"I'm not a little girl Alice, I am older than you." I said fuming.

"Alice stop patronizing Kat." Esme said walking into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry." Alice said to me.

"I forgive you. Just don't do that again especially when I am still waking up." I scolded my new younger sister.

Alice just nodded.

After I finished eating breakfast, I headed up to my room and got dressed.

I changed into a red sun dress and put on a pair of black ballet flats. Once I finished, I did my makeup and hair and then headed downstairs.

"Ready." I said to Alice.

"Come on we can take my car." Alice said.

"Alright." I said as Alice and I headed out. "We'll be back in a few hours!" I called out before shutting the door.

Alice and I headed to Port Angeles and went to the mall that was located there.

"So which store first?" Alice asked.

"The Apple store. I need an update on my phone and laptop." I said as I headed to where the Apple store was located.

After getting my new phone and a 360 laptop, and then headed to Victoria Secrets as it was Alice's turn to pick since we agreed to take turns picking stores while shopping today.

"Alright I'm hungry. I'm gonna go get something to eat and then head into Hot Topic." I stated as we headed to the food court.

After eating, I grabbed all of the purchases I made and headed to Hot Topic.

Once inside, I headed to where they kept the anime at and pondered through it.

I grabbed anything that had to do with the things I loved like Naruto, Ouran High School Host Club and RWBY.

Once I got everything that I wanted I paid for it and left the store.

"Alright I'm ready to go home. I'm really tired and I want to sleep. What time is it?" I asked.

"It's a quarter after eight." Alice said.

"Wow, I didn't know we were here for that long." I said as I yawned.

"Come on let's get home." Alice said cheerfully.

After a few hours of driving, we finally made it back to the house. It was already past midnight by the time we got home.

"Hey how was shopping?" Esme asked as we walked into the house with our purchases.

"Tiring. I'm going to bed and I'm not getting up till noon." I said going up to my room.

I dropped my bags in the corner of the room on the floor, and I just changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed and fell instantly asleep.

 _I was in the same room from last night's dream._

 _Except this time, I was laying on a table, and the tall dark figure was smiling at me wickedly._

 _I could see the outline of his hair this time and his red eyes._

 _A nomadic vampire._

 _"Don't squirm, we just want to experiment on you. You're just so extraordinary. Just like little Renesmee." The figure said in an what sounded like an Italian accent._

" _What do you want with me?" I asked as I tried to get out of the restraints._

" _You have a power that you carry."_

" _You know I'll never join you Aro." I said finally figuring out who the figure was._

" _Your power is so extraordinary though. You can make things fly across the room with your mind and you can project yourself, making to the other person in a room think you're really there with them." Aro said._

" _I will never join you." I said again as I continued to try to get out of the restraints._

" _Then you'll die." Aro said before leaning in close to me and biting into my neck, drinking my blood._

 _I just screamed until I felt someone shaking me awake once more for the second time in two days._

I sat up gasping as if I just came up to the surface of the water, sweat dripping down my face. I lifted my hands and they were shaking furiously at me as tears slipped down my face.

"Shh. You're alright." My father cooed as he comforted me.

I calmed down a bit and just stayed in the position that I was in.

"Do you want to talk about it?" My father asked.

I just sighed and took a deep breath.

"I've been having these nightmares ever since I decided to come here and meet you. Until recently I didn't know who kept plaguing my dreams. Then in tonight's nightmare, he came into my view." I said, stopping before looking up at my dad.

"Dad, it was Aro. He's after me because of my powers that I bare." I said as I started to cry. "And the worst part is that he killed me, drinking my blood."

My father just continued to comfort me until I could calm down.

It wasn't till early morning I fell back asleep, only to be filled with nothing but darkness.

 **A/N: Alright here is chapter two. I hoped you liked it. Review please. Chapter three will be up soon. Hopefully. I work a lot so I can only update once a week maybe twice depending on what is going on that week.**


	5. LLD Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Why? Why do these nightmares keep attacking me? Keeping me from getting sleep. Causing my father to come and comfort me like I was a little child.

I really wish these nightmares would just go away, but they won't.

I woke to the sun hitting my face. Covering my face, I opened up my eyes and just sat up and sighed.

'These nightmares are getting worse.' I thought to myself.

I got up and got dressed for the day.

I got downstairs and saw that no one was in the house.

I walked into the kitchen and saw a note was left for me on the counter.

 _'Kat, we all went out hunting and we'll be back in a few hours.'_

 _Alice._

I just sighed and got something to eat for lunch. I fixed myself a grilled cheese sandwich and just ate it. After I finished eating, I just went into the living room and turned the TV on and watched whatever I could find.

A few hours passed and the others came back from hunting.

"Hey how was hunting?" I asked.

"Emmett and Edward of course bet each other on who would kill a mountain lion first." Jasper said laughing.

"Who won?" I asked laughing myself.

"It was a tie." Edward said.

"No it wasn't, I won fair and square." Emmett said.

"No you didn't Uncle Emmett. My dad beat you." Renesmee said.

Emmett just stuck his tongue out at his niece.

Renesmee of course did the same thing.

I just laughed.

"You know you could have woken me up and I would have gone with you guys." I said turning off the TV and getting up stretching.

A few hours passed and I was just talking with Renesmee and how she talked about school and how it's amazing.

"So you must be popular then?" I asked.

"Not really, but I have a ton of friends who stick by me." Renesmee said. "You should really go to school with me."

I just sighed and looked at her and smiled.

"I don't know Ness. I've gone to school for many decades. I just don't know if I can go back. My last experience wasn't all too great." I said sighing.

"What happened?" Ness asked me.

"Well let's just say that there was this young vampire who went to the school that I went to and all I can say is that I got kidnapped. This was before I was found by my adoptive family." I explained.

And thus I began to tell my story.

"You see I have more human blood in my body just like you do, but because we are who we are, this vampire took interest in me. He took me while I was out hunting. He tortured me for weeks, till finally Clara and Adam found me. They too were vampires, and I thought that they too were there to hurt me. Though they didn't. They were there to save me.

After killing the vampire they took me back to their home. The funny thing is though Adam he was a doctor too. He told me about Carlisle and how he is my real father. It was because I look like him. So I started searching for him. Until I finally found him a few days ago. Adam actually knew my father, he just never really mentioned it till after I healed up. I still have scars to this day." I said as I continued to explain.

I showed Ness my scars on my stomach and the scar that extended to the neck.

"Vampire venom hurts a lot. When I was rescued I was near death due to the venom. You see Ness when you're bitten by a vampire, it courses through our body and it slowly kills you. Luckily Adam got the venom out before I did die."

"But wait those scars you showed me though the one that extends from your stomach to your neck what did he use on you?" Ness asked.

I just sighed before continuing.

"He had a knife created that can cut us. It leaves scars on your body and it doesn't go away. It's a mark that will remain on my body for the rest of my life. Trust me you don't want to be cut with this blade. Once the blade starts to cut you, you start to feel this fire ignite inside of you and burns as it cuts deeper and longer. I felt that pain for at least five minutes." I said as I delved deeper into my past.

There was silence and then my father came to sit next to me.

"We won't let anything happen to you. If you want I can contact Adam and Clara so you can see them again. They can probably tells us more about this blade." My father said.

"You'd do that?" I asked.

"Of course. You're my daughter after all." My father said giving me a reassuring smile.

"Thank you." I said hugging my father.

"I think I want to go to school so I can try to keep my mind off of everything." I said sighing finally deciding to go to school.

"I'll get you enrolled so you can start when school starts back up." Esme said.

I just nodded.

My father contacted my adoptive family a month and a half ago, but we still haven't received a response back from them. Luckily the nightmares stopped coming and I was able to sleep at night.

Tomorrow was the first day of school and Ness and I were starting freshmen year. I was gonna be in an older grade, but I decided to start freshmen year with my niece.

This is gonna be an interesting year or well the next four years.

I just hope that Adam and Clara are alright since they haven't responded back to us.

 **A/N: I know that this chapter isn't as long as my other chapters, but that doesn't mean it's gonna be shorter each chapter. Please review and I'll have chapter four up soon. I will try to update every weeks. It just depends on my job and what hours I work.**


	6. LLD Chapter Four

Chapter Four

School. How many times have I gone to school? Well, all I can say is that I've lost count.

Waking up early in the morning was something I was used to.

This is gonna be an interesting year.

At first I wasn't gonna go to school, but I need something to distract me from what's been going on lately.

"Come on Kat, stop daydreaming and get downstairs. You and Ness have to leave in five minutes for school." Alice said in usual cheerful tone.

"Alice what did I say about you telling me what to do?" I asked as I pulled my hair up into a ponytail.

"Right. It's just I don't think your father wants you and Ness to be late." Alice said smiling.

"You know I'd never be late." I stated as I walked out of the bathroom and headed downstairs.

I grabbed a quick breakfast and both Ness and I headed out to my car and we headed to school.

School was normal as usual. All though this time there were cliques. You had the mean girls, the jocks, the nerds and the average kids.

That was me and Ness. We were the average kids. Basically, the mean girls made fun of us. That would not be happening while I'm here.

The day passed by and I was pleased with how well today went, but as I was getting things out of my locker I was hit by a vision.

Did I mention I have a third power? No. Well I have visions just like Alice does.

 _I was in a room, chained to a table just like in my dream. However, this time it wasn't Aro. It was a nomadic vampire._

" _You're gonna die just like Adam and Clara." The vampire said to me before plunging the dagger into my stomach, cutting me across the stomach with the sharp blade._

The vision ended and I was on the floor in the hallway breathing heavily. My vision started to blur as I began to hyperventilate. I could hear someone calling my name, but it was distant. I then heard someone talking on the phone before blacking out.

I sat up quickly to find myself in my bedroom. The sun was setting as I looked around the room. I got up slowly and made my way downstairs.

"Well look who's awake. How do you feel?" My father asked me.

"I guess I feel alright. Although the last thing I remember is hearing my name and then blacking out." I said sitting down on the couch as Esme brought me some tea mixed with animal blood

"Thanks." I said taking the cup.

"Do you know why you blacked out?" My father asked.

I took a sip of my tea before answering.

"I had a vision of my death. It was some nomadic vampire and I think he killed Adam and Clara. He stabbed me with this dagger that can penetrate vampire skin. Next thing I knew was that I could barely breathe." I said taking another sip of tea, sighing.

"Wait you have three powers?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. I guess I forgot to mention that. They don't always come just like Alice's does. They only come when something is gonna happen to me." I explained.

"I think now I know why Aro is after you." Edward said since he always knew what was going on with me.

"You really need to stop reading my mind." I said.

"I don't read your mind all of the time." Edward stated.

"Right little brother." I said smirking at him.

"We can try to change the course my vision is on, but every vision I've had always happens. No matter what. It. Always. Happens." I told my family.

"So wait you saw yourself coming here?" Bella asked.

"No. I only see visions of myself and bad things that might happen to me. I've only ever changed one vision and that was when some girls tried to beat me up. This was after I was taken in by Adam and Clara." I explained taking another sip of my tea.

The rest of the day passed and it was soon after one in the morning when I finally fell asleep.

Days passed by and soon it turned into months passing by without incident or any visions of my death. Something wasn't right. Something felt off and it was starting to scare me.

It was a sunny day out so we all decided to go out hunting. As my father and I were racing trying to see who would get the animal first I got a vision of the nomad attacking my father and I and then taking me, but just as I got escaped the vision, I ran smack into something hard.

It was the nomadic vampire.

I screamed.

"Katherine!" My father shouted turning around to see the nomadic vampire standing over me grinning his wicked smile.

The nomadic vampire snatched me by the neck, cutting my circulation off.

I struggled, but it was no use. The last thing I saw before blacking out was my father running towards the vampire. I was then consumed by the darkness.

I started to regain consciousness, but I was unaware of my surroundings, till finally I realized where I was.

The table, the restraints.

This was my vision and it was happening.

My family will find me. They can track my scent. I knew I couldn't escape this place without their help. I just need to avoid dying.

"Good you're awake." The nomadic vampire said walking into the room.

"Let me go." I said as I continued to struggle in the restraints.

"Sorry no can do love." The nomadic vampire replied.

"How are you going to kill me?" I asked knowing what would happen.

"You must get visions. Normally I would bite you and let the venom spread, but that's too fast and painful. Cutting you with this dagger that can penetrate your skin. It's gonna be a slow and painful death for you my dear." The nomadic vampire said with his evil laugh before stabbing me in the stomach and sliding the dagger across my stomach, leaving a deep gash in it's wake. This dagger had to be destroyed once and for all. Nothing could heal this wound unless your fed blood.

The vampire then left me to die.

I soon blacked out once again.

Nothing. I felt nothing. It felt as if I was floating in darkness. Till finally I saw a light. It wasn't the light you would see when you were going up to heaven. No.

It was the light of the room I was in, and I could see my father hovering over me performing CPR on me. Edward was there helping. So far nothing was happening. There was no heart beat on the portable monitor. Flat line. No pulse.

This was it. I'm dead and I'm not coming back.

Until...

I felt this jolt of pain go through my body.

It was painful.

Another shock went through me seconds later and it was gone again.

It came again a third time and a fourth.

Pain radiated out through my body as more shocks came.

I looked down to see my father shock me with paddles.

I could feel myself float back down to earth and into my body.

I was alive.

I opened up my eyes, gasping for air and coughing.

"Get her some blood. She needs it to heal." My father said concern lacing his tongue.

I looked around as I lay on the table. Soon someone came in with animal blood and helped feed me. I drank as much as I could before coughing as I drank to fast.

"Slowly sweetheart slowly." My father cooed to me.

After I finished drinking as much as I could I leaned into my father and just closed my eyes, letting the darkness consume me once more.

 **A/N: Wow this was my longest chapter yet. Word count 1,352 words. I think more will be longer as I continue to write. I forgot to mention in my past chapters, that I will be updating daily instead of weakly. If I don't update the day after, don't panic. I most likely didn't have time to update that day because of work. So please be patient. I should have chapter five up tomorrow or the next it just depends. I do work almost every day. Please review and just leave ideas of what should happen. I might take your suggestions into consideration. For now I bid you all farewell.**


	7. Scene from Chapter Four Carlisle's POV

**A/N: I've decided to write a scene from chapter four from Carlisle's point of view. This is after Kat is taken by the nomadic vampire. So here it is. Enjoy.**

Chapter Four Carlisle's POV

The moment my daughter was taken, I knew I had to get the family together to track her scent.

"Katherine's been taken by a nomad." I said coming to a stop where my family gathered.

"I don't see anything right now." Alice replied.

"Jasper, Emmett and I will start tracking her scent." Edward stated before he and my other sons took off.

The rest of us headed back to the house and I started getting supplies together just in case I needed them.

A few minutes passed and the boys came back.

"The trail ended right at the Quileute boarder. We talked to the wolves and they are now hunting him down." Jasper said walking into the room.

"We'll find her Carlisle." Esme reassured me.

"I know." I said looking up at my wife.

Another few minutes passed when something finally happened.

"I found her." Alice said coming into the room.

"Where is she?" Rosalie asked.

"She's in a small wooden house in the woods on the other side of the boarder. We might need to ask if we can come on the wolves land to get there even if the treaty doesn't exist anymore." Alice explained.

"Alright. Thank you Alice." I thanked Alice. "Edward let's go." I said grabbing a bag, throwing it over my shoulders like a backpack.

We soon got to the boarder and the pack was there waiting.

"We need to cross your boarders. I know you don't like us over on your land all of the time, but we need to get to Carlisle's daughter." Edward explained.

"You know you don't need to ask to come on our boarder. We trust you. It's the non animal feeders we don't allow on our boarder." Sam explained.

"Thank you Sam." I spoke giving him a nod.

We crossed the boarder and headed to the small wooden house.

Once there, we immediately smelt the blood coming from my daughter.

"Get away from her!" I shouted as my fatherly instincts took over.

I attacked the vampire with Edwards help, but this vampire was strong.

"You're daughters blood is very tasty." The vampire said with a wicked laugh.

"Carlisle take care of Katherine. I'll take care of this one." Edward said.

I nodded and headed over to my daughter. Her heartbeat was still there, but just barely.

I felt her pulse and it was slow. I then started taking the restraints off of her.

I then took out a container of animal blood that I kept around when something happens and gently fed it to my daughter.

As my daughter fed her wound started to heal, but then she suddenly stopped drinking and I knew why.

I dropped the container, spilling the rest out onto the floor and started CPR on her.

"You're not gonna die on me." I said as before breathing air into her lungs.

"The vampire escaped. The wolves will be after him soon." Edward said.

"Edward get me the defibrillator." I said as I continued chest compression's.

As Edward got the machine ready, I hooked Katherine up to a portable heart monitor and it immediately went straight to a flat line.

No heartbeat. No pulse. Nothing coming from my daughter.

Once the machine was set up, I ripped open her shirt and placed the pads on her before starting the machine up.

I then shocked her. I shocked her four maybe five times when finally she gasped for air and opened up her eyes.

Edward had gone to get more animal blood and brought it back to me in the container I had brought with me and I slowly fed it to my weak daughter.

She began to gulp it down, but I restrained her.

"Slowly sweetheart slowly." I cooed to her.

She took it slower this time before she stopped and leaned her head into me before falling unconscious once more.

This time she was alive.


	8. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

The last thing I remember was blacking out after drinking blood to help me heal.

But before the darkness had completely taken over, I felt myself being lifted up and then nothing.

I don't know how long I was unconscious, but it felt like days since I lost consciousness.

I soon woke to a steady heartbeat filling the air. I opened up my eyes to find myself not in my room, but in my fathers office.

He set it up as a medical unit, just like Adam did when I was rescued.

I wasn't alone for long when my father walked in.

"You're awake. How do you feel?" My father asked as he checked to see if my wound had healed.

"I feel fine I guess." I replied not really knowing how to respond with another answer.

My father just took down some notes before sitting down next to me.

"How do you really feel?" My father asked knowing that I was unsure of how I felt.

"I feel a little weak and sore." I replied finally telling him what was bothering me.

"Well you'll feel that way for a few days. Oh a letter from Adam and Clara finally arrived." My father said.

"Wait, they aren't dead?" I asked sitting up even more knowing that was a bad move.

My father looked at me and he didn't have to tell me to lay back down. I knew it from his look.

"No they're alive." My father answered.

"Oh thank you Jesus. They aren't dead. In my vision they were dead. Or at least I was told they were dead by the vampire that tried to kill me." I said. "Wait is he dead?" I asked asking getting a little worried.

"Unfortunately he escaped, but the wolves are tracking him as he had crossed the boarders a few days ago. However we have the dagger with us, so he'll be back." My father explained.

"What did the letter say?" I asked.

"It said that they would be happy to see you and happy to help us. They'll be here tomorrow." My father explained smiling before kissing me.

I just smiled knowing that I would get to see my adoptive family again.

A few days passed and my father allowed me to get out of bed and relax downstairs.

I was still healing, which was unusual for me. I should have healed fully already.

I was visiting with my adoptive family who had arrived here only the day after I woke up.

"Adam, something doesn't feel right. I should have healed fully by now." I told my adoptive dad.

My father was also in the room with us as was the rest of the family.

"Well you're only half vampire Kat. It takes time to heal. Remember the last time you were cut with that dagger. It took you almost two weeks before you were fully healed." Adam explained.

"Right, but that was more of a severe wound. That wound extended from my stomach to my neck, which I'm still surprised it didn't kill me. This wound wasn't as bad as the last." I explained.

"You're wound was deep this time from what Carlisle explained to us. That's why you had died. It was from the blood loss but also the condition of the wound. Luckily you're still alive and healing, so it's gonna take a while for it to heal." Clara told me.

I just sighed knowing they were right.

We continued to visit and talk about what I did after I left.

It was wonderful getting to see my adoptive family again.

"So has anyone come to live with you?" I asked curiously.

"Why yes, but she's currently in college studying music." Adam answered.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Her name is Maia." Clara said taking a picture of Maia out.

"She's so pretty." I said.

"She is. Her husband is also studying music at the same college. His name is Klaus." Adam said. "They came to us after they were turned which was about two years after you left us."

"That's amazing!" I exclaimed. "I'm glad you two weren't alone for so long. I'm sorry I had to leave." I said.

"No it's okay. You had to." Clara said smiling giving me a gentle hug.

Adam did the same thing.

My father then spoke.

"We've been meaning to ask, but how do you destroy the dagger that Katherine was stabbed with?" My father asked.

"Well it was created using a special metal that was used from a vampire. There is this vampire who has the power to shoot metal from their hands. They created the dagger and that's why it can penetrate vampire skin. Though it's only been used on half vampires half humans twice and that was used on you Katherine." Adam explained.

"So we have to kill this vampire?" I asked.

"Correct and then the dagger will no longer work. It will just be a normal dagger. You can either keep the dagger or destroy it in a fire." Adam explained even more.

"I want this vampire dead. I'm sick and tired of being the target." I said. "I don't want anything to happen to anyone especially Renesmee since she is just like me." I stated.

"We won't let anything happen to anyone. We promise." Carlisle reassured me as he came to sit by me and put his hand on my shoulder before pulling me into a half hug.

I just rested my head on my father's shoulder.

"Why does everything happen to me?" I asked.

"I don't know sweetheart I don't know, but we'll figure it out and we'll stop this vampire who created this dagger." My father reassured me.

I soon started to feel tired and I soon fell asleep with my head on my father's shoulder.

 _I was once again in a dream, but this time I was standing in front of the vampire that we were talking about. The one who created this dagger._

 _She had long dark hair with blonde highlights. She was smiling at me. Not the kind of smile you get when you're greeted by someone you know. No, it was a wicked smiled just like Aro's smile and the nomadic vampire that kidnapped me._

 _Just as I thought of him and Aro they too showed up in my dream, no nightmare._

" _What do you want from me?" I asked hearing my voice echo._

" _You're life. We want you dead. We know you're not dead." The nomadic vampire said._

" _Aro wants you and Renesmee dead." The women stated._

" _Guess we'll have to kill you both. See you two girls soon." The nomadic vampire said before laughing._

 _Soon darkness consumed me and then I saw another person. It was Renesmee and I, but we were both dead._

 _I screamed and screamed as loud as I could._

I woke up, sitting up in my bed. Then all of a sudden, I felt this horrible pain I had never felt before.

It tore right through my body and it burned me like fire was burning my skin.

I screamed, causing my father and everyone else to come running up to my room.

"It burns!" I screamed as I started to cry.

"What burns?" Adam asked coming over to my bed where my father was currently sitting trying to get me to calm down before he could look me over.

"The wound on my stomach." I said clenching my teeth as I laid back down and just as I did the pain increased causing me to arch my back.

"Edward get me a sedative now." My father barked an order to Edward.

I screamed once more.

I felt someone lift my shirt before I heard them curse.

"What is it?" My father asked.

"Poison. I forgot that the dagger is laced with poison. It doesn't show for at least a week." Adam explained.

"You caught it the first time though. Why didn't you catch it till now?" Edward asked.

I continued to writhe in pain as the poison spread.

"The last time I was able to catch it because she was also cut on her neck. Therefore it showed within hours. It's been so many decades that I completely forgot." Adam explained.

"How do you we get it out?" Edward asked.

"It's just like sucking venom out of snake wound." Adam said.

"Do it! Make the pain stop!" I shouted as I once again arched my back from the pain that continued to intensify.

"Edward did you get the sedative?" My father asked.

"Yeah." Edward said.

I could see him hand the needle to my father.

"Wait you can't inject her with that till the poison is out." Adam said before I felt him sit on the bed.

The next thing I knew, I felt someone bite into my flesh, sucking the poison out.

The pain started to dull, but I could still feel the pain.

"Alright it's out." Adam said.

Then, I felt the needle on my skin and I knew from that moment on that I was given a sedative to help me sleep and help me avoid the pain.

The last thing I heard was my father.

"I'll be right here when you wake up." My father said before I completely blacked out.

 **A/N: Whew! That was the longest chapter yet. I'll have the next chapter up either tomorrow or the next day. It depends one what time I'm working. Please review.**


End file.
